Terkejut
by poussins
Summary: Ketika Itachi Uchiha menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga hanya untuk bersama Neji. Sasuke Uchiha datang menjelma menjadi sosok Itachi yang tidak pernah Hinata dapati selama ini. For #SHDL2017 warn inside and maybe rnr?


**a Sasuhina Fanfiction for #SHDL2017**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn :OOC, Typo, BL nyempil, membuat frustasi, membuat ingin mencakar penulisnya, etc**

 **Summary : Ketika Itachi Uchiha menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga hanya untuk bersama Neji. Sasuke Uchiha datang menjelma menjadi sosok Itachi yang tidak pernah Hinata dapati selama ini.**

 **GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TERKEJUT.

TERSENTAK.

TERNGANGA.

TERTOHOK.

TERTAMPAR(?).

SUNGGUH TERLALU.

Hinata mengucek kedua matanya dengan kepalan tangan. Dan hal yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

GILA.

Ini sungguh GILA.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka. Garis bawahi. Sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kedua orang yang sedang berada dipojokan rumah itu melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak pantas.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang kulihat ini?" Hinata mengepalkan tangan keras. "Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji."

Kedua insan lelaki itu melepaskan tautan bibir. Tuhan, kenapa dengan keluargaku ini, Hinata membatin lemas.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," Itachi Uchiha yang pertama kali menyerukan suaranya yang sedikit serak karena sehabis berciuman.

Neji Hyuuga menatap adiknya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu," telunjuk Hinata mengacung keras ke muka Neji.

Menghela napas pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa Neji lakukan kali ini. Dia sudah kepergok. Bisa remuk ditangan Hinata kapan saja.

.

Hinata itu pada dasarnya memang lemah lembut. Dirinya akan tertawa dengan anggun. Berpakaian sopan. Sayang dengan keluarga. Namun, Hinata bisa menjadi orang lain saat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi malah terjadi.

Contohlah kejadian sore tadi dibelakang rumahnya. Neji yang dipojokkan Itachi, kemudian ciuman laknat itu terjadi.

Terang saja Hinata murka setengah mati.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"CINTA?" sembur Hinata. "Yang benar kalian berdua itu GILA."

Hinata memaki-maki kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai kamar Hinata.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menolak Shion, Neji. Demi Uchiha ini?" tatapan garang Hinata membuat nyali Neji ciut.

Kalau biasanya sang Kakak alias Neji yang selalu menyembur Hinata. Kini Hinata yang berkuasa.

"Dia itu kakakmu, Hinata," bela Itachi.

"Diam kau."

Dengan kepala yang selalu berkedut keras sampai ingin menonjok sasak tinju diruang olahraga, Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan gila Neji dan Itachi.

Ternyata oh ternyata.

Keduanya sudah menjalin kasih sejak dua tahun lalu. Neji dan Itachi dipertemukan oleh takdir. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama saling jatuh cinta.

Cerita panjang lebar dan Hinata ingin muntah. Kisah cinta macam apa ini? Tuhan... Kenapa kakaknya harus menjadi penyuka sesama jenis seperti ini. Ibunya yang berada di surga pasti menangis sedih.

Hinata duduk diatas kasur. Like a boss.

Terserah. Mereka berdua memang harus dihakimi.

"Kalian berdua membuat kepalaku pusing."

Neji beringsut ke arah Hinata dan memeluk adik kesayangannya. "Maaf."

.

.

Disatu pagi Hinata terbangun dengan kepala yang berat. Mata yang berkantung dan sedikit menghitam. Malas sekali untuk bangun dan berangkat ke kampus.

Salahkan masalah yang dibuat oleh kakaknya yang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh sulung Uhiha itu.

Dengan malas-malasan akhirnya Hinata mandi dan berdandan.

Dan...

Hinata kembali terkejut dengan para Uchiha yang sepagi ini sudah duduk manis diruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga, nampak berbincang serius dengan Fugaku Uchiha.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Itachi ini.

"Hinata," panggil sang Ayah pada Hinata yang menjadi patung diundakan terakhir tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa rasa curiga Hinata duduk disamping Ayahnya. Karena Ayahnya mengangsurkan segelas teh, Hinata menerima dan meminumnya.

"Ternyata Hinata cantik sekali, cocok menjadi istri Itachi."

Detik berikutnya, air teh telah berpindah tempat ke wajah seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa single sebelah kiri Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ma-ma-maaf," melihat raut seram wajah Sasuke membuat Hinata terbata.

"Kamar mandi."

Cukup dua kata. Secepat kilat Hinata menarik Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Dan anehnya, malah kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Tepuk jidat untuk Hinata Hyuuga yang jenius.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung dilehernya. Dirinya mengusap wajahnya yang sekiranya masih ada air dan sisa sabun.

Hinata terkikik saat melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Sini," spontan Hinata menarik jas yang dipakai Sasuke.

Tangan kecilnya mengambil alih handuk ungu kecil. Dengan sigap membersihkan sisa sabun yang berada di dekat dagu dan telinga Sasuke.

Mata kelam Sasuke mengamati pergerakan tangan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya wajah Hinata yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

"Kau selalu seperti ini dengan semua lelaki?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata kaku dan memandang Sasuke.

"Reflek."

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Hinata ambil langkah seribu untuk bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya yang ada dibawah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang gerogi. Terlihat manis dan membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit bergejolak.

.

Tanggal pernikahan antara Hinata dan Itachi telah ditetapkan.

Ingin Hinata memprotes, namun melihat sang Ayah tercinta sangat bahagia membuat Hinata urung dan enggan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Ayahnya tidak sebahagia ini.

Pandangan Hinata beralih kepada Itachi dan Neji. Hinata memberi kode agar mereka berdua menemuinya sesegera mungkin dan menjelaskan kenapa semua ini terjadi.

"Kalian berdua memang GILA," Hinata menghela napas putus asa, "kau menikahiku hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Neji? Agar tidak ada yang menyangka kau kelainan dan bebas dengan Neji?"

Hinata benar-benar murka. Kewarasannya sudah hilang saat mengetahui rencana yang digunakan Itachi hanya untuk bersama Neji.

"Kalian tega mempermainkan masa depanku."

Neji yang biasanya aktif berbicara kini hanya pasif. Demi bersama Itachi, Neji rela melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku Hinata.

"Tega sekali kau Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan kini, Hinata resmi menjadi istri Itachi dan menyandang marga Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha sangat bahagia. Akhirnya putra sulungnya menikah diusia kepala tiga lebih tiga ini. Angka yang cukup unik.

Pernikahan Hinata pun hanya sederhana. Tak banyak tamu yang hadir. Cukup keluarga dan beberapa teman dari kedua belah pihak.

Hinata dan Itachi diberi rumah sendiri yang dekat dengan kampus Hinata. Maklum, Hinata harus menyelesaikan dua semeter lagi untuk meraih gelar sarjana. Kata Ibu mertuanya sih biar lebih leluasa.

Oh... Maksudnya itu si Itachi dan Neji yang leluasa main pedang-pedangan? Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkannya.

 _"Kalian berdua pasti akan senang bukan?" ucap ketus Hinata sewaktu selesai upacara pernikahan pada Neji._

Hari Sabtu, dan Hinata tidak ada kegiatan kampus.

Itachi sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika bersama Neji selama satu bulan. Bilang saja mau kencan dan melepas rindu.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya kepala Hinata mau pecah. Ulah dari kakaknya membuat kepalanya sering sakit.

Untung tidak jantungan dan mati.

Hinata menampar pipi kanannya ketika pikiran anehnya lewat.

"Kenapa menampar pipimu sendiri?" suara yang tidak asing untuk Hinata.

Menolehkan kepala ungunya, Hinata mendapati Itachi yang acak-acakan. Mulai dari kemeja yang tidak rapi, jas yang ditenteng, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan(?).

"Kenapa pulang?"

"Memangnya pulang kerumah sendiri tidak boleh?"

Itachi mengehempaskan pantatnya didekat Hinata yang sedang menonton acara televisi.

"Ini mendadak."

"Tidak ada yang mendadak."

"Tap-"

Gemas dengan Hinata yang merecokinya dengan pertanyaan. Membuat Itachi mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi gembil Hinata.

"Itachi, kau memang tidak waras."

Hinata memegangi pipi yang kena cium Itachi.

"Kau mengatai suamimu sendiri?" Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Hinata. "Aku lelah."

"Lelah bersama Neji?"

Hinata bisa melihat kepala Itachi yang mengangguk.

Wah... Apakah ini keajaiban? Apakah Itachi telah kembali ke jalan yang benar? Apakah sekarang Itachi menyukai seseorang dengan dada menyembul?

Sepertinya Hinata harus mengadakan syukuran.

"Memangnya kalian habis berbuat apa?"

Hinata menggigit lidahnya. Sepertinya ia salah bertanya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Kedua netra berbeda warna itu bertatapan. Perlahan Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Pun Hinata semakin mundur saat wajah Itachi mulai mendekat.

"Jangan macam-macam."

Kedua tangan Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Itachi untuk menjauh.

"Hanya satu macam."

"Itachi, kau bau."

Pergerakan Itachi terhenti. Ia mengambil sejumput kemeja dan membauinya. Ahh~

Itachi mundur dan bergerak menuju lantai atas. "Siapkan makanan, aku mau mandi dulu."

Untuk sementara Hinata bisa bernapas lega. Hinata mengambil jas yang dibuang Itachi asal-asalan. Tergelitik dengan bau yang asing. Hinata menghirup aroma jas Itachi.

Ada yang berbeda dari aroma jas Itachi.

"Itachi," panggil Hinata kalem. "Kau ganti parfum ya?"

Itachi yang baru naik keundakan kelima tangga terhenti. Keringat sebiji jagung turun ke arah gravitasi. Sial.

"Tadi Neji mencoba parfum baru. Mungkin menempel di jasku."

Hinata ber-oh dan membawa jaket Itachi ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Elakan yang cukup bagus, batin lelaki dengan mata kelam itu

.

"Pagi," sapa Itachi pada Hinata yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi. Mengambil tomat segar di kulkas dan menggigitnya sedikit.

Kemudian dirinya mendekati Hinata yang sedang memasak. Aroma telur dadar diam-diam membuat perut Itachi bergemuruh.

"Masak yang enak," tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

Sejenak Hinata berhenti dari aktifitas membolak-balikan telur dadar.

"I-Itachi," gagapnya kembali.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Itachi segera menjauhkan tangannya dan berlalu. Semburat yang sangat tipis menghiasi kulit pipi Itachi yang putih.

.

Di hari Rabu yang terik, Hinata selesai mencuci semua pakaian. Termasuk pakaian Itachi tentunya. Walau tidak sekamar, namun Hinata tetap peduli dengan kebersihan.

Tiga ember penuh. Hinata merasa sudah satu minggu tidak mencuci. Padahal baru kemarin dirinya mencuci.

Saat akan membawa dua ember berisi pakaian untuk dijemur. Itachi datang, menyambar ember-ember itu dan sempat membuat Hinata oleng. Segera saja Itachi berlalu ke belakang rumah.

"Beberapa hari ini kelakuanmu aneh," protes Hinata pada Itachi yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Kau beda."

"Tidak."

Itachi mengambil salah satu pakaian yang akan dijemur. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti. Mata kelamnya terus memandang pakaian yang ada di dalam ember. Membuat Hinata kebingungan melihat sikap Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini," Itachi mengambil pakaian itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah sampai ke telinga. Walau Hinata tahu kalau Itachi itu penyuka sesama, tapi tetap saja Hinata malu.

Ditangan Itachi itu ada celana dalamnya. Bergambar wortel dan daun hijau.

Hinata merebut celana dalam yang berada ditangan Itachi. "Itachi bodoh."

.

.

Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih dari perlakuan aneh yang Itachi berikan pada Hinata. Dan kelakuan aneh ini masih terus berlanjut.

Mulai dari Itachi yang memberikan ucapan selamat pagi. Itachi yang membantunya memasak. Itachi yang membantu menjemur pakaian. Itachi yang menemaninya nonton film romance. Dan Itachi yang melakukan hal-hal kecil lainnya bersama Hinata.

Padahal dulu, seminggu sehabis pindahan ke rumah ini, Itachi lebih memilih pergi atau bermanja-manja dengan Neji.

Ini kan tidak wajar.

Hinata yang mulai hilang kewarasannya atau Itachi yang mulai gila?

Ah entahlah.

"Itachi," Hinata memanggil Itachi saat sedang makan.

"Hn?"

"Nggak kangen Neji?" tanya Hinata adem ayem.

TERSEDAK.

Itachi tersedak ayam yang dikunyahnya.

Kemudian dirinya menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bak bayi tak tahu apa-apa. Ingin Itachi menggendong dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Adu smack down misalnya.

"Aku pergi ke kantor."

Selepas Itachi pergi ke kantor dengan buru-buru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih membersihkan rumah. Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak beres-beres rumah.

Hinata menuju kamar Itachi untuk membereskan kamar suaminya itu. Suami. Hanya sebatas status. Kalau pada akhirnya Hinata malah merelakan suaminya bersama dengan lelaki idaman lain.

Konspirasi Edan antara kakaknya dan teman spesial lelakinya.

Saat merapikan selimut diranjang Itachi. Hinata merasakan getaran ponsel disakunya.

Itachi menelfonnya.

"Hm?" sebagai sahutan Hinata.

"Bisa bawakan map biru yang ada di meja kamar ku ke kantor?"

Hinata menyambangi meja kerja Itachi, dan menemukan map biru yang dimaksud.

"Oke."

Sambungan telfon terputus.

Hinata menghela napas. Ah harusnya begini sifat suaminya. Hanya saat dibutuhkan saja Itachi ingat dengan Hinata. Jadi tidak menimbulkan kesan aneh yang merasuk didalam dada Hinata.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Hinata segera menuju ruangan Itachi. Beruntung dirinya sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya jadi tidak harus nyasar.

Para staff karyawan Uchiha Corps. menyapa Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyum sumringah ala Hinata.

Ruangan Itachi sebentar lagi terlihat.

Saat akan memegang gagang daun pintu, Hinata samar-samar mendengar percakapan antara Itachi dan salah satu temannya.

"Kau gila," ucap seseorang dengan lantangnya. "Lebih gila daripada kakakmu yang gay, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sui."

"Kalau menyukainya kan tinggal bilang. Tidak harus menyamar menjadi Itachi."

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar.

Menampakkan Hinata yang menggenggam erat map biru ditangan kanannya sampai lecek. Wajahnya tertunduk. Bibirnya ia gigit.

Ah~ jadi kenapa Itachi berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda karena Itachi bukanlah Itachi yang sebenarnya. Melainkan Sasuke.

Suigetsu mematung disamping meja Sasuke. Salahkan mulutnya yang terlalu ember.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata."

"Jadi beberapa minggu ini," Hinata menampilkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan lelehan air mata menuruni pipinya. "Kau ingin mempermainkan perasaanku?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sasuke memegangi kedua pundak Hinata yang gemetaran. Membawanya kedalam pelukan dalam dan hangat dadanya.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman dekat kantor. Berharap Hinata akan segera baikan dan ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

Sasuke mengangsurkan jus jeruk pada Hinata. Kepala ungu itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu sejak kau mengeringkan wajahku apa kau akan percaya?"

Kelereng ungu itu membola sembari menatap rumput taman. Seolah rumput itu lebih indah dibanding melihat Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat aku pulang di hari Sabtu."

"Kau membuat semua ini semakin rumit."

"Salahkan kakakku yang mencintai kakakmu."

Hinata masih setia memandang rumput. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang dilihat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kakakmu menyuka-"

"Sudah lama," Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan hal gila itu. Tapi akhirnya semakin rumit saat Itachi meminta Ayah dan Ibu untuk meminangmu menjadi istrinya."

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu bicara panjang lebar sebagai Sasuke denganku."

.

.

Di malam Minggu ini semua keluarga hadir untuk mendiskusikan hal yang sangat penting. Mulai dari keluarga Hinata, minus Neji. Dan keluarga Sasuke, minus Itachi.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh keluarganya bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari salah seorang teman," Fugaku Uchiha meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat ke meja rendah ruang keluarga Uchiha.

Adalah Hiashi Hyuuga yang pertama kali mengambil dan membuka amplop cokelat. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat foto-foto yang ada didalamnya.

Semua foto itu adalah kebersamaan antara Neji Hyuuga dan Itachi Uchiha.

Terlalu intim jika dibilang hanya sebatas teman.

"Neji," Hiashi menggeram marah.

Pada akhirnya semuanya terbongkar. Tidak ada satupun yang luput.

Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Dirinya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Biarlah. Biarlah kakaknya itu mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dari Ayahnya.

Pun sama dengan Sasuke. Dia juga tidak bisa lagi menutup-nutupi aib kakaknya ini.

"Setelah Hinata dan Itachi bercerai. Aku akan menikahi Hinata."

Pernyataan yang sarat akan kesungguhan itu Sasuke lontarkan tepat didepan semua keluarganya dan Hyuuga.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

pojok kulkas :

Hallo semuanya *tebareskrim

Ahahaha The End disaat yang kurang tepat ya? *ngumpet

Akhirnya selese juga bikin ini fic. Plot yang sungguh menantang dari Orion eh YaRiOnWorld.

Gimana nggak menantang kalo ada ahem ahem sesama cowok ganteng.

Maaf bila pada akhirnya jalan ceritanya ambeuradeul dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan si pembuat plot. Terkesan maksa dan cepet. Yah bisa dibilang saya keluar dari zona wordless. Yang biasanya nggak nyampe word 2k+ eh sekarang bisa lebih.

Pemikiran saya adalah karena ini SHDL (SasuHina Days Love) maka endingnya pun harus yang Love Love Love~ ahahaha.

Kalau ada yang nanya gimana nasib Neji dan Itachi, mereka adem ayem kok di luar negeri. Wong mereka kabur kok. wkwkwk  
*dihajarmasa

Matur nuwun sanget lan nyuwun ngapuro

Kulkas aka Juli Alio

.

.

.

* * *

Nampak dua sosok yang sedang duduk dikursi panjang taman Konoha. Yang satu menundukkan wajah. Yang satu malah memandang dengan tatapan mendamba pada sosok yang menunduk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berdua mengunjungi taman ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula mereka berada diposisi yang sama.

"Aku tau kau belum bisa menerima semua ini," suara berat yang sama. "Tapi aku senang kau tidak menolak, Hinata."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak, kalau-,"

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku berdebar," lebih seperti bisikan ketimbang suara normal.

Sasuke menangkup Hinata dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata senyaman mungkin saat berada disisinya sebagai istri seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku ingin segera punya anak."

Sasuke mengaduh ketika perutnya dicubit kecil oleh Hinata. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata saat merasakan tangan kecil Hinata melingkupi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Sayang, harusnya kau duduk saja."

Mikoto Uchiha was-was melihat Hinata yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan camilan untuk keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu," Hinata mengelus perutnya yang membesar. "Dia kuat."

Usia kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak usia kesembilan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada calon Uchiha baru yang akan memeriahkan rumah mungil ini.

Hinata terdiam dan menahan sesuatu yang sakit didalam perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang melilit dan segera ingin dikeluarkan.

"Sasuke~" Hinata merintih memanggil nama suaminya.

Mikoto yang berada dekat Hinata segera memapah Hinata untuk duduk dikursi ruang makan. Ia berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sedang berada dibelakang rumah.

"Hinata akan melahirkan."


End file.
